


Hold Time

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Steve trying to watch TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Time

“So this is where you ran off to. I don’t blame you, watching Thor eat makes me a little queasy too. The cleaning lady is going to have my head for giving him barbeque indoors.” Tony leaned on the back of the couch where Steve was sitting clutching the remote, apparently watching a blank TV.

Steve huffed a quiet laugh and looked down. “I was going to watch television, but…there are too many buttons.”

“Where did you even find that? I just ask JARVIS.” Tony reached down and plucked it out of his hands before hopping over the back of the couch to sit in the empty seat.

“It didn’t seem right to bother him just for this.” Steve picked up a pillow instead, holding it loosely in both arms.

“Well, whatever, this still works, I guess. What did you want to watch? SNL? Simpsons? The news?” Tony scrolled down the listings idly, waiting for Steve to pick something. When he stayed silent, Tony turned to look at his teammate, suspicious that something was going unsaid. “Right. You probably don’t know what SNL and the Simpsons are.”

Steve shook his head. He looked tired suddenly and maybe a little panicky. Tony thought about all the times he’d lost hours or even a full day of his life blackout drunk, and tried to imagine losing seventy years. He couldn’t. “Okay…what about some of these movies? ‘Bringing Up Baby,’ did you see that?”

Steve actually looked up at the screen, which Tony counted as a small victory. “I saw that in the theater, it was funny.”

“And ‘Holiday’ is on after. Looks like a Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn marathon, just for you, gramps.” Tony grinned as he switched over to the right channel and received a weak smile in return.


End file.
